Total Pokemon Island
by Shadow the DeathWarrior
Summary: Join Ace,Mia and Kai as they torture 34 "lucky" contestants who battle out for 1,000,000,000 pokedollars. OC Submissions closed. Accepting care packages
1. Chapter 1

_**OK,before we start the chapter,here's the full list of campers:**_

**Jet-Buizel by ShayminRules**

**Sally-Flaffy by ShayminRules**

**Kyle-Mudkip by ChuChu0**

**Jake-Riolu by ChuChu0**

**Zane-Pancham by Magnum. L Hawk**

**Hydra-Hydreigon by Magnum. L Hawk**

**Jacob-Jolteon(shiny) by wolflover595**

**Zasha-Lucario by wolflover595**

**Aurora-Glaceon(shiny) by SeraphimStarlight13**

**Shadow-Umbreon(shiny) by SeraphimStarlight13**

**Sarah-Roserade by slendie258**

**Luke-Riolu by victory fire**

**Aura-Shinx by victory fire**

**Rad-Helioptile by Dark Arcanine 33**

**Adelina-Milotic by Dark Arcanine 33**

**Cam-Quilava by ILoveUmbreonYay**

**Minnie-Minccino by ILoveUmbreonYay**

**Char-Charmander by HelplessDamned**

**Annika-Gardevoir by Lillian Jade**

**Simon-Gallade by Lillian Jade**

**Spider-Houndoom by LiveLaughLoveCastiel**

**Micha-Ninetales by LiveLaughLoveCastiel**

**Sophie-Dragonair by Oceans Eagle**

**James-Leafeon by Oceans Eagle**

**Cheshire-Purrloin by Gabriel is my Trickster**

**Yasmine(shiny)-Mawile by Midnight Lark**

**Gina-Mawile by SuperDaikenki**

**Spike-Lillipup by ChuChu0**

**Spice-Pichu by LazyFoxLover**

**Lunar-Cyndaquill(shiny) by LazyFoxLover**

**Division-Minun by Titomito**

**Charlie-Joltik by Titomito**

**Dustin-Mienfoo by NixAvernal98**

**Ragnor-Haxorous by ****NixAvernal98**

_**Congrats on making it in!**_

**-000-**

**-Static-**

**-**Scene zooms in on a big island-

"Hello and welcome,to the first episode of Total Pokemon Island!" exclaimed the hosts,a taller than normal Scrafty and a shiny Mienshao.

"Yeah,welcome" mumbled the co-host,an absol with a scar on the left side of his face,shackels on his front legs,and yellow eyes."We have 34 v-"

"Campers!"said Mia

"Ok,let's go meet them,shall we?"asked Ace "Yeah,whatever"

-Scene shifts towards the docks-

"Let's meet our first contestant!" said Mia as a Milotic came swimming towards the docks.

"Hello,I'm-"

"Yeah,your Adelina,we know, stay over there!"yelled Kai pointing at a spot on the beach

"O-ok I just wanted to say nice to meet you" and with that,Adelina picked up her luggage and floated over to the spot the Absol pointed at.

"Dude,harsh"said Ace."Not my problem."growled Kai.

"Here's our next contestant"said Mia as a Mudkip jumped out of the water.

"Hello Kyle,how are ya feeling?"asked Ace

"I feel great! DO YOU HAVE PIE?!"said the Mudkip in response."Uh no,now go stand over there"said Mia pointing to a spot about 3 feet away from the spot where Adelina was."OK!"said the Mudkip and ran towards the spot with his luggage.

"Ok,who next?"asked Kai."HELLO!" yelled a voice, as a Quilava came plummeting down from the sky.

"Uh,hello" said the hosts with sweat drops."MY NAME'S CAM!" yelled the Quilava as he got back up.

"Yes,we know!"shouted Kai holding his head."Just stand over there"said Ace pointing to where Kyle was standing.

"OK!Motherf****rs " "WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!"shouted Kai as he leaped at the Quilava with two shadow claws,but was caught by Mia before he could do any harm."Kai,we don't attack the campers"she said holding him by his neck scruff (Absols are feline like aren't they?) "Whatever,just put me down!" "Ok" she said and dropped him on the sand.

"Uh,hello?"asked a voice from behind the turned around to see a Shinx."Oh,hello Aura." "Don't ask questions,go stay over there with Adelina"said Ace."Ok" said Aura as she went to the spot,pulling her luggage along.

"Hello"said two Mawile,one shiny and the other one regular."Ok,you're Yasmine and Gina right?"asked Mia."Go stand over there"said Ace pointing to the two girls who arrived earlier.

"How many campers arrived when I was trying to kill that crazy Quilava?"asked Kai "Only them,the rest haven't arrived yet"answered Ace.A few minutes later, a lapras arrived,carrying another camper,a Roserade."Sarah,how are ya?"

"This place is huge."said Sarah looking at all the space the beach takes."Uh so what?"asked Kai "Are you intrested in selling it?" "Sorry lady,we're not intrested sellin this place to ya,if we were,you'd be bankrupt!"

"Then forget what I said you stupid co-host." "SHUT UP YOU RICH BRAT!" "Just stand over there by the other girls."said Mia face pawwing.

Next,a Wailord arrived with a Haxorous on it's back."Welcome Rag- "I don't need your stupid welcoming" said the Haxorous as he picked up his luggage and walked towards a tree."What a douchebag"mumbled Mia under her breath.

Another Wailord arrived carrying a Riolu,Buizel and a Flaffy.

"Hello Luke,Jet and Sally"greeted the hosts "Hey"said Luke "Hello"said Sally and Jet just stayed silent.

"Loner count:1" "Kai,do you seriously have to keep track of that?"asked Ace

"Yes"

"Whatever"

Another Lapras arrived carrying two eeveelutions,both shiny.

"Hello Aurora and Shadow"said Mia

"You,go stand by the girls and you by the guys"said Ace

"This place is bigger than in the Brochure"said Aurora

"That's how it's supposed to be,everything is different in real life and pictures"said Kai somewhat annoyed.

Kai started to move towards the two holding something.

"Stay away from my sister!"yelled Shadow

"Whoa,whoa whoa,I'm not interested,I was just going to point out all the differences from the picture in the brochure and the actual place"

"But,now I don't feel like it so find the differences yourself"he said,tossing them a brochure.

"Go stand by your genders"said Ace

"Whaaaa this is taking too long!"yelled Kai

"Hey,it's not our fault"replied Ace

Another Lapras arrived with a Pancham.

"Go stand over there"said Kai bluntly

"Whatever" said the Pancham

"Something tells me him and Zane might not get along"said Ace to Mia

"You got that right."she replied

"What the hell are you two talking about?"asked Kai

"Uh,nothing"they both replied at the same time.

Another Lapras arrived with two pokemon,a shiny jolteon with a few strands of blue fur on his head and a darker than normal lucario.

"Jacob and Zasha go stand by your genders"

"OK" both of them said at the same time.

Another Lapras arrived holding another eeveelution,a Leafeon.

"James,are you from Team Rocket?"asked Kai

"Uh,no" replied the said Leafeon

"Good,now go stand by the others"

"Ok..." said James as he walked to the guys and unknowingly stood directly 3 feet next to Aurora,which caused Shadow to growl.

A Wailord arrived with a Hydreigon on it's back

"Hello Hydra"said Mia

"I've been on plenty of these stupid stories with this kind of stupid show,so just get on with it"replied the three headed dragoness.

"FOU-"

"SHUT UP!"yelled Kai firing a purpleish blue shpere at a portal

OOOW!

"What was that?" asked Kyle

"Egridos"replied Kai

"What did you do to him?" asked Zane

"Aura Shpere with ghost type essence" replied Kai

"Wouldn't Shadow ball have been a better idea?"asked Jacob

"And how can you use Aura Sphere?"asked Zasha

" 1 . Aura sphere has a higher chance of hitting. 2.I'm not normal."

"When will you stop talking?"asked Hydra

"Just go stand by the girls" said Kai,annoyed.

Two Lapras arrived at the same time,carrying two arguing pokemon,a Gardevoir and a Gallade.

"Why do some male Kirlias evolve into sissies like you? When they can evolve into a handsome Gallade like me?"asked Simon to Annika,both unaware that they arrived.

"Well,maybe they don't want to be walking dirtbags like you"replied Annika

"Uh,hello?"asked Ace but the two pokemon didn't seem to notice

"Hello?Can you hear us?"asked Mia,but the two still didn't notice

"You're doing it all wrong,you do it like this"said Kai pulling out a megaphone

"HEY YOU TWO ARGUEING IDIOTS,GO STAND BY YOUR GENDERS!"yelled Kai causing most of the campers present to hold their heads in pain.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF?!"yelled Annika holding her head

"You two were too busy arguing to even notice anything,I needed someway to get you two idiots to notice."he replied

"That hurt my ears more than the cars in the city!"said Simon,also holding his head

"Just go stand by your genders" said Mia,breaking the conversation

A Helioptile climbed off the next Lapras,holding an invisible shape

"Is it just me or is this guy holding something?" asked Ace

"He does appear to be holding something,but it's not exactly visible" said Luke

"Hey Rad,what are ya holding?" Asked Kai

"Everybody,I would like you to meet Mister Cornall "said Rad pointing to the space beside him.

"Awkward" whispered most of the campers.

"O...kay,just take your 'friend' and go stand over there" said Kai pointing at the guys

"OK! Come on Mister Cornall" said Rad as he took his luggage and imaginary friend with him and stood by the guys.

"What a weirdo"muttered Kai

After the next Lapras arrived,a whip cream pie went flying at Kai,which he unknowingly dodged it,making it hit a Graveller intern.

"That was close"he said noticing the whip cream covered Graveller

"Hello Spice,welcome to the island"said Mia,not noticing the incident

"Glad to be here" said the Pichu

"Are you the one who threw the pie?!" asked Kai glaring at Spice

"Y-y-yes..." she replied shivering

"Kai,learn some manners,you're not supposed to yell at a girl " said Mia pushing him away.

"Go stand by the girls and stay away from Kai" said Mia

"OK!"replied Spice as she ran to the girls,pulling her luggage along

Sometime later,a Dragonair swam out of the water and floated on to the docks.

"Hello,my name is Sophie,glad to be here"said the Dragonair

"Finally,someone who has the brains to introduce themselves"said Kai,only to be smacked on the head by both hosts

"Ow...just go and wait by the girls"said holding his head

"Ok"she said as she picked up her luggage and floated over to the girls

The next Lapras arrived with a Mienfoo

"Dustin,go stand by the guys"said Ace

"Whatever"said Dustin and stood by the guys

"Whaaaaaa! Still taking too long!"yelled Kai pulling out a remote

"Don't you dare-"started Mia but was cut off by the sound of explosions coming from the ocean

The remaining campers came flying landed in the sand

"What about their stuff?"asked Adelina

The campers' luggage came flying as well and landed on their heads,knocking them out.(XD)

Upon seeing the new arrivals,Kai disappeared without saying word,a note lying on the spot where he stood

"Where the heck did he go?"asked Ace to himself,picking up the note,which read:WHY DID YOU BRING A GAY GUY HERE?!

"What does it say?"asked some of the campers

"Uh,nothing"replied Ace tearing up the note

"Great,now how do we get a replacement?"asked Mia

Just then,a portal opened up and Dan walked out of it.

"Hey"he said as a greet to the campers

"When is Kai gonna comeback?"asked Ace

"Yeah,I wanna know too"said Spice

"Well,he said he'd be gone for sometime and wants me to fill in for him."he replied

"OK,now that Cheshire,Spider,Micha,Char,Minnie,Division,Jake,Sp ike and Charlie are here,we just need to wait for them to...wake up"said Mia

"Ok,that's all the time you have today"said Dan looking at his watch

"Alright then,see you all next time!"said Ace

-Static-

-**000**-

**...and,done! Whew,it took me some time due lack of ideas,but it's done**.

**Due to me being a FORGETFUL IDIOT,I forgot some stuff about the campers,including important ones like fears .I need the owners of the OCs to PM me the submission forms, include personality and stereotypes as well.I don't need Jacob's,Zasha's,Simon's,Annika's,Ragnor's,Spice's and Lunar's because I already have them.**

**I'm going out of the country till September,and by the time I get back,school will start T-T**

**Lots of things to cause delays,but I'll try to type/update on weekends and other times I get the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jumpin, but from where?

_**So...yeah,I'm back...**_

_**Sorry for the late update.**_

_**Confessionals will be in bold and ANY thoughts in italics.**_

* * *

**Last time on Total Pokemon Island,the campers arrived to the island,some with a rivalry,and some that instantly regretted arriving,while others just didn't care. Who will be friends? Who will be enemies?Will there be love?** **FIND OUT ON TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**

* * *

Almost an hour after the final arrivals were knocked out,Cheshire,Spike,Lunar and Jake woke up while,the others remained unconscious.

"Aaargh,it's been nearly an hour and some these idiots haven't woken up!" yelled Ragnor in frustration.

"Doesn't this guy have any patience?" asked asked Luke leaning against a tree.

"Probably not" replied Jacob who was sitting by the same tree.

Kyle was running around in circles saying that he was looking for pie.

"Kyle,if you keep running,you'll tire yourself out" said Char

"Who cares,let him dehydrate" said Cheshire while staring at Luke.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET PIE!" yelled Kyle.

"You can have this one" said Spice holding a Pecha berry pie.

"PIE!" yelled Kyle before sucking the pie into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner.

"He sure loves pie." said Zasha with a sweatdrop.

"This is taking too long,so i'm just going to wake them up." said Dan,emptying a bucket of ice cold water on to the remaining unconscious campers.

All of them sprang up instantly and began to shiver while holding themselves.

"Not cool man" said Division who was shivering away.

"OK,now that every camper is awake,we'll show you around" said Ace.

"It's not like I need a tour,all these islands are pretty much the same." said Hydra.

"Can it,lizard breath" said Ace.

"Isn't mentioning another island breaking the fourth wall?" asked Aurora.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from off-screen.

"Looks like you reminded the guy to shout"said James.

"Ignoring that,lets start the tour" said Mia leading the campers away from the beach.

"The Mess hall is at north of the flag-pole,which is at the center of the camp" said Ace as they walked past the flag pole.

**000**

**Dan:This is the confessional(he said standing in a big pokeball shaped room.)  
You do what ever you want here,like rant or make comments,or get something off your chest.  
(A/N:Ps;It's an out house)**

**000**

**Hydra:Great,just great,another outhouse.**

**000**

**Kyle:I LIKE PIE!**

**000**

**Spider:Not too shabby i guess.**

**000**

**Ragnor:No one is going to beat me,even if they know an ice type move.**

**000**

**Micha:I'm gonna win for sure.**

**000**

**Aurora:I hope I can make some friends here...**

**000**

**Shadow:If anyone touches Aurora,I'll rip their heads off!**

**000**

"Alright,where are the cabins?" asked Hydra.

"Cabins?" Asked Dan.

"Yes,the cabins,where are they?"asked Hydra,annoyed.

"By the forest" said Ace.

"Oh yeah,there's one for girls and one for guys,the guy's cabins are painted blue and the girl's cabins red,make sure you don't get confused,unless you want to suffer." said Dan.

"Some replacement you are" said Spider.

"Kai is much worse,so consider yourselves lucky" replied Dan.

**000**

**Division:This guy froze me to near death! And the other one is WORSE?!**

**000**

"He's scarier than you too." Said Spice.

**000**

**Ragnor:Pfft,scary? How old is she? 6?**

**000**

"What about teams?" Asked Sophie.

"Someone was smart enough to ask" said Dan.

"Y'know,that sounds like somethin that Kai fella might have said" said Lunar.

"How do you know? You got knocked out shortly after you arrived" asked Aura.

"That gal named Sophie told me" replied Lunar.

Kai suddenly appears with a list in paw.

"ALL OF YOU IDIOTS LISTEN UP AND PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!" yelled Kai causing the campers to face him.

"Teams have been decided,the first team has Kyle,Luke,Rad,Cam,Sophie,Annika,Shadow,Division, Charlie,Spice,Cheshire,Jake,Adelina,Simon,Aura, Ragnor and Zane,with Luke as the leader,you will be the Restless Riolus." said Kai.

"Restless? From where did you get that word?" asked Luke.

"I picked it randomly" replied Kai.

"You separated me from Aurora on purpose didn't you?" asked Shadow.

"Deal with it" replied Kai.

**000 **

**Cheshire:I'm on the same team as that cutie,I'm gonna like it.**

**000**

**Kyle:Do you liek PIE?!**

**000**

**Luke:So...I'm a team leader? I'm fine with it.**

**000**

**Ragnor:That little goth wolf got to be team leader? Damn it!**

**000**

"All right,now the second team has Jet,Sally,Char,Minnie,James,Dustin,Yasmine,Aurora, Gina,Spider,Hydra,Jacob,Sarah,Lunar,Zasha,Micha and Spike,with Minnie as the leader,you will be the Mischeivous Mincinnos" said Kai.

"Mischeivous? I'm not mischeivous at all" said Minnie.

"What? I had to put in something" said Kai.

**000**

**Minnie:Wow,I'm a team leader,I just hope that everyone will listen to what I say.**

**000**

**Spike:*creepy voice* Oneday,I'm going to have ALL of them in my collection.**

**Random Caterpie intern:*pops out of the toilet* Seriously?!**

**Spike:QUIET YOU! *slams toilet lid shut***

**000**

_**(Intern own count:1)**_

**000**

**Sarah: Most of my team seem like goody goodies , I need to figure out who's not, so that I can make an alliance.**

**000**

**Hydra:Great,we have a little shy rat as our team leader.**

**000**

"Alright,now that you know your teams,scram! Get to the flag pole in 10 minutes for the first challenge" said Ace.

-10 minutes later-

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS,GET TO THE FLAGPOLE ASAP!" yelled Kai into a megaphone,making everybody stop what they were doing and rush to the flagpole.

"Argh,is he trying to make us deaf again?!" asked Annika holding her head in pain.

"Seems so" replied Aura who was also holding her head.

"My poor ears" said Cheshire holding her ears.

"My head hurts, what about you Mr .Cornall?" asked Rad to his imaginary friend.

"DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Cam,getting awkward stares from the other campers.

**000**

**Jake:That guy has some serious mental problems.**

**000**

After a few minutes,the campers recovered their ears.

"Now,follow us and we'll show where you'll do your first challenge" said Ace.

"Let me guess,cliff diving" said Hydra rolling her eyes.

"Hmm,close" said Dan snapping his fingers,causing everyone to teleport to a floating platform,10 000 meters above the sea.

"This is your first challenge,the 10,000 meter platform." Said Mia.

"T-t-ten thousand?" asked Micha who was starting to shiver.

"Yep,ten thousand" replied Kai.

"At this height, we'll die!" yelled Simon.

"The challenges will mostly defy physics, so you won't die." said Mia.

**000**

**Micha:These hosts are crazy! Ten thousand meters above WATER?!**

**000**

"Ok,there are four rings floating on the ocean surface,the biggest one covers 50 meters,the next one covers 15 meters,the second smallest covers 8 meters and the smallest covers 3 meters. Jump into the largest ring and you get 1 point,jump into the 15m ring and you get 2 points,jump into the 8m ring and you get 3 points,if you manage to make through the smallest ring,you get 4 points." said Ace.

"Oh,and as an added twist,the surrounding area is filled with Sharpedo" said Mia.

"Once you're done,you can swim back to shore,where you'll be teleported back to the platform,if your team goes first that is."said Dan.

"What's the use of coming back after we jump?" asked Sophie

"So you can watch the remaining campers jump" replied Kai

"Now,who wants to go first?" asked Kai.

No one moved until Cam ran forward and jumped off the platform like a madman.

**000**

**Spider:That guy should be a new definition for insane.**

**000**

"FOR SPARTA!" yelled Cam as he dove face-first through the smallest ring.

"Wow,just wow" said Aura.

"Ok Riolus,you go first" said Kai trying not to laugh from what he just saw.

No one moved once again.

"No one? Alright,fine then" said Kai kicking off Division from the platform.

"FUUUUUUU-" screamed the little mouse as he fell through the 8m ring.

"W-w-what did he just d-do?" asked Spice getting even more afraid of Kai.

**000**

**Division:*dripping wet* Ok,*cough* I give,this guy really is worse.**

**000**

"No way am I getting kicked off" said Cheshire jumping off the platform and going through the 15m ring.

"It sure looks scary,right Mr. Cornall?" asked Rad to his imaginary friend.

"I don't know about that of yours,but scary sure is right" said Jake looking down.

"Are you scared,scaredy cat?" asked Simon to Annika.

"Hmph,if you're not scared,why don't you jump?" challenged Annika.

"I'm man enough,just watch me" said Simon get closer to the edge.

"Just jump already!" said Kai.

"Alright,ever heard of patience?" replied Simon.

"Thats something I don't have at the moment" mumbled Kai and used razor wind, knocking off Rad,Jake,Simon and Annika from the platform.

"Wow Kai,you really do lack patience" said Ace looking at the falling campers.

Simon and Annika were holding on to each other for dear life,Rad was curled up around an invisible shape,while Jake was holding on to Simon's foot.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the falling group.

Jake,Simon and Annika landed with a big splash through the 50m ring while Rad fell through the 15m ring.

"What's the score so far?" asked Ace.

"14" said Mia.

"Okay,anymore?" asked Kai eagerly.

"Okay,fine" said Sophie as she dove down from the platform and went through the 3m ring.

"I'm a water type,so it shouldn't be too hard"Adelina dove down as well,through the 3m ring.

"WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Kyle as he jumped down after her,but going through the 15m ring.

"I guess I should go" said Luke about to jump,but noticed Aura shivering a bit.

"What's wrong Aura?" asked Luke.

"N-nothing,it just looks a bit...scary" replied the lion cub.

"You can come with me if you want" said Luke.

"Ok" said Aura climbing on Luke's back,causing the Riolu to blush a bit.

Luke jumped off and went through the 8m ring along with Aura.

"Hmph,shouldn't be hard" said Ragnor,about to jump.

"For a big guy like you it shouldn't" said Charlie.

"Did ask you?" asked Ragnor to the electric bug.

"Um,no" replied Charlie.

"Well,stay out of my way" said Ragnor knocking the poor Joltik off the platform into the Sharpedo infested waters.

"That has to hurt" said Shadow flinching.

"Now that the bug is out of the way,no one should try to stop me from jumping,or I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF!" said Ragnor before jumping through the 8m ring.

"Score?" asked Ace.

"30" said Kai.

Only Shadow,Spice and Zane were left.

"Well?" asked Zane.

"Well what?" asked Shadow.

"Are you gonna jump or not?" asked Zane.

"You go first" said Spice pulling out a pie from who knows where.

Spice threw the pie at Kai's face, causing the co-host to give her an angry glare.

"You're gonna pay for that pipsqueak!" said Kai and dashed after Spice,who ran and jumped off the platform.

"Come back here!" said Kai leaping off the platform,but not before knocking Shadow and Zane off the platform as well.

"The kid maybe crazy,but that was just stupid" said Mia looking down.

All of the falling pokemon fell through the 50m ring.

"Discounting the idiot,the Restless Riolu have 33 points" said Ace.

RR-33

"Alright Minccinos,you're up,your goal is to try and beat 33 points" said Mia.

"What if we don't want to?" asked Micha.

"THEN YA HAVE TO WEAR THE MAGIKARP HAT OF SHAME!" yelled Kai,who was dripping wet,from the beach.

"Like Kai yelled,you have to wear these" said Ace holding a hat designed to look like a Magikarp.

"Hey,that's unfair,how come you never told us that?" asked Cheshire who was back on the platform trying to get dry.

"Well,all of you jumped" said Kai.

"YOU KNOCKED MOST OF US OFF!" yelled many of the Riolus.

"Oh...yeah I guess I did"said Kai shrugging.

"Anyways,anyone other than Micha who doesn't want to jump?" asked Ace.

"Yes,I don't , if I do,my tail flame will go out" said Char.

"I don't wanna jump either,the height of this damn place is givin me the creeps" said Lunar.

"Then here's your hats" said Kai tossing one hat to Micha and one to Char.

"Alright,get jumping" said Mia.

Jet just shrugged and jumped off the platform,going through the 3m ring.

Spike jumped off next,going through the 15m ring.

James and Aurora were talking,Aurora making sure that Shadow wasn't watching.

"So,you're brother is overprotective?" asked James.

"Yeah,he's the reason I don't have many friends" replied Aurora.

"I'll be your friend...if that's okay" said James.

"It's alright,I just have to make sure that Shadow doesn't get suspicious" said Aurora.

Minnie was standing close to the edge and shivering.

"It sure is a long way down" said Minnie looking down.

"Come on newbie rat,jump" said Hydra

"O-ok" said Minnie and jumped off the platform with her eyes closed,and fell into the 8m ring.

"Ok,which one of you newbies are gonna jump next?" asked Hydra.

"Why don't you jump instead of asking us?" asked back Dustin.

"Because I have more experience with these shows than you" replied Hydra.

"Just because you're more experienced than most of us doesn't mean that you're a boss" said Dustin.

"Ok then,I'll just knock you off" said Hydra.

"Go ahead and try" challenged Dustin.

"I'll be more than happy to" replied Hydra and tried knock the Mienfoo off using her tail,but missed.

"Too slow" said Dustin after dodging Hydra's tail,he then punched Hydra,making her fly off the platform and into the Sharpedo infested water.

Everyone was staring in shock at Dustin,a few backing away from him.

**000**

**Sarah:That guy is stronger than he looks.**

**000**

**James:Remind me not to make him angry.**

**000**

Dustin jumped off the platform without a word and went through the 3m ring.

"It's just water" Spider said to himself before jumping off the platform and going through the 8m ring.

"What's the score?" asked James.

"16"replied Ace.

Kai was about to kick Jacob and Zasha off, but the canines noticed,and jumped before he could.

As they fell, Jacob and Zasha were talking.

"That co-host has quite an attitude" said Zasha.

"And a lack of patience" said Jacob.

The conversation lasted a short time, as the two fell into the 8m ring before they could continue talking.

Yasmine was about to jump,but Sarah kicked her to Gina, causing the two Mawile to fall off the platform and into the 8m ring.

Sally saw what Sarah had done,and jumped off the platform, afraid that Sarah might kick her, unknowingly landing in the 3m ring.

"Now,you two are going next" said Sarah turning towards Aurora and James.

Shadow was about to jump in,but Kai noticed and stopped him,wanting to see what the eeveelutions would do to the Roserade.

"LET ME GO FOOL! I WON'T LET MY SISTER BE IN DANGER!" yelled Shadow angrily.

"Time to get in the water." said Sarah trying to kick Aurora off the platform.

"Then you'll be coming too." said Aurora,dodging Sarah's kicks.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"This" said James and Aurora together as they tackled Sarah off the platform,all of them falling into the 3m ring.

"Lets see what the score is" said Mia.

"Uh,38" said Ace.

"WTF? 38?" asked Cheshire in disbelief.

"Apparently,yes" replied Dan.

"Then that means-" began Cheshire.

"You're right kitty cat,YOU LOOSE!" said Kai cutting her off.

"Alright Riolus, get to the campfire a 10 o'clock, w'ell tell you the rest there." said Ace.

"Until then,you're free to do whatever you want" said Mia.

All of the campers wandered off.

* * *

**Restless Riolus Girls cabin**

"Alright,now that we have some time to ourselves,let get to know each other a little bit" said Cheshire.

"I'm fine with that" said Sophie.

The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then, who here has a boyfriend?" asked Cheshire.

All the girls blushed heavily and replied " You're getting too personal".

"Alright then, got your eye on anyone?" asked Cheshire.

"Oh come on,that's personal too" said Aura.

"Cheshire, can you please stop being personal for sometime?" asked Adelina sweetly.

"Ok, fine" said Cheshire.

**Restless Riolus Boys**** Cabin**

Kyle was sitting on the floor with a paper.

"What are doing?" asked Zane.

"I'm gonna make a picture" replied Kyle.

"Then let's see what it is" said Luke as most of the guys turned to look at Kyle.

Kyle smashed an Oran berry pie on to the paper.

"How is that making a picture?" asked Ragnor.

"Done!" said Kyle taking the pie plate off the paper,revealing a picture of a lake.

**000**

**Zane: What the? How?**

**000**

* * *

**Mischievous Mincinnos Girls Cabin**

Everybody was silent, Yasmine and Gina were glaring at Sarah.

"So...what do you think about this place?" asked Minnie, trying to break the silence.

"It sucks" replied Hydra, who was bored.

"Says the one who got her ass kicked by a pokemon smaller than her" said Yasmine.

Most of the girls laughed at the comment.

"No kidding, that guy is really strong." said Zasha.

"Yeah, very" said Gina.

**000**

**Sarah: Hmm, while the girls on my team are spending their time talking, I can work on work on who to get rid of. Oh and what a coincidence, the first one on my list seems to be an easy target.**

**000**

**Mischievous Mincinnos Boys Cabin**

Most of the guys were keeping their distance from Dustin, having seen what he did to Hydra.

"Wow, they seem to be afraid of you" said Jacob, who was one of the few who weren't keeping away from Dustin.

"Well, if they want to be intact, I say it's a good thing" said Dustin.

"I say they're just cowards" said Spider.

"Think what you want, I'm gonna take a cat nap" said James.

Everyone was silent after that, but Spike was hiding under the sheets and planning something.

* * *

-At 10 o'clock-

"RIOLUS, GET TO THE CAMPFIRE IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Ace through the megaphone.

The Riolus rushed to the campfire, and within 5 minutes, all of them were gathered there.

"Ok, now that you're all here, I'll explain how the elimination ceremony works, you cast a vote which can be directed towards any one of your team mates on a slip of paper with their name on it. The camper that that receives the most votes will be sent home." said Ace.

"Now get in the confessional and vote" said Mia.

**000**

**Spice: Hmm, dunno.**

**000**

**Zane: Ragnor.**

**000**

**Charlie: Ragnor, he's a big pile of mean.**

**000**

**Division: Ragnor. Charlie told me what he did, and I don't like it. **

**000**

**Cheshire:Dunno.**

**000**

**Kyle: I don't know, everyone is nice. **

**000**

**Jake: Simon, he's the one who got me knocked off the platform.**

**000**

**Luke:*sigh* I'm not sure. **

**000**

**Ragnor: The electric bug. **

**000**

**Sophie: Ragnor, the way he treated Charlie was just rude.**

**000**

**Cam: BANANA! *points a banana at the camera***

**000**

**Rad: I don't know who to vote for, but Mr. Cornall says that I should vote for Charlie.**

**000**

**Adelina: I'm not sure.**

**000**

**Aura: I'm not sure...Ragnor? **

**000**

**Simon: Annika**

**000**

**Annika: Simon**

**000**

**Shadow: Meh, Spice?**

**000**

***a shaded silhouette takes the vote box and replaces it with another***

* * *

"Now that the voting is done, let's get on with the ceremony. " said Ace.

"If you're given a poffin, it means that you're safe, but the camper who doesn't receive a poffin will be the one going home" said Mia.

"Ok, so the campers safe are Kyle, Spice, Cheshire, Simon, Division, Aura, Shadow, Rad, Adelina, Jake, Sophie, Annika, Zane, Luke and Cam are all safe" said Ace.

"Ragnor and Charlie, one of you are going home" said Mia.

"Lets see, the last camper safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ragnor, Charlie get ready to leave" said Kai.

"Hehe, goodbye bug" said Ragnor as he got his poffin.

"If you have any, speak your last words in the confessional" said Ace.

**000**

**Charlie: I wonder why they voted for me...well, better get going.**

**000**

* * *

The hosts led Charlie to the docks, where there was a giant slingshot.

"Alright looser, get on the Slingshot of shame and get outta here" said Ace.

"Okay" said Charlie and got on the slingshot.

"Enjoy your flight" said Mia and hit the trigger of the slingshot, launching Charlie off the island.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Charlie as he flew through the air.

**000**

**?: Bye bye bug boy.**

**000**

* * *

**Well, that elimination was totally random, but will anything similar occur? Will Luke get a stalker? Will Ragnor till be a douchebag? Will Dustin destroy anyone? More importantly, who will go home next? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Island!**

* * *

_**Urgh, many apologies for the late chapter, school has been taking away most of my time, and giving me writer's block in exchange. My exams are starting up really soon too T-T**_

_**I'm losing ideas, as fast as I get them. If you want, feel free to PM me with an idea. Feel free to talk to me, cuz it keeps me from going completely crazy. Anyway, whoever has it, enjoy pokemon X and Y. See y'all later**_

_**P.S: Accepting care packages.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


End file.
